This invention relates to an assembly for mounting objects on pipes or other conduits, and particularly to a strap-on mounting for a fluid flow sensor.
Fluid flow in pipes and other conduits is often measured by means of ultrasonic transducers (sensors) mounted on the surface of the pipe. Such sensors transmit and receive ultrasonic signals through the pipe and the contents flowing through the pipe. An example of such an ultrasonic flowmeter is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,735 issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Bock W. Lee for "Ultrasonic Flowmeter". As shown in that patent, more than one sensor may be mounted on the surface of the pipe with the sensors displaced from each other along the length of the pipe.
In such ultrasonic flowmeters it is very important that there be good contact between the sensor and the outer surface of the pipe or other conduit. The mounting should also not introduce another media through which the ultrasonic signals must be transmitted or received.
The present manner of mounting sensors to the pipe surfaces involves the use of castings that hold the sensor and are bolted in place. The castings are machined to fit the particular pipe upon which they are to be mounted. This approach is very costly, both because of the nature of the components used and because each mounting must be tailored to the particular pipe to which it will be attached.